


Ice Skating

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Olivia, Noah and Rafael go ice-skating.Pure fluff, not even a hint of angst, I promise :)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for the next 20 days, I write for Barson, Bangan, Barisi and potentially other Rafael Barba ships (even other Raúl Esparza characters too), just talk to me on asks or private messages.
> 
> @angelicdestieldemon

“Are those ice skates?”

Olivia looks up to Rafael standing in the doorway to her office. His big coat hanging over his arm, the winter beard he’d been growing is thicker than the last time she saw him.

“Noah saw his favourite cartoon characters ice skating and has not stopped asking me to take him since, thankfully I can ice skate, fancy joining us?” She takes her glasses off gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch.

Rafael hangs his coat on the stand just inside the doorway before taking a seat on the couch, he doesn’t answer her question though until she takes a seat next to him. She was pretty much ready to go home anyway, everything else on her desk could wait until tomorrow.

“When did you learn to ice skate?” Ignoring her question completely, he twists his upper body to face her, his elbow on the back of the couch, his head tilting to rest on his knuckles.

She always jokes he reminds her of a cat, grumpy, with no respect for putting his feet on desks, attention-seeking. But when he does that; tilts his head to the side, a soft look in his green eyes he reminds her of a puppy.

“I had no formal lessons, I would go with friends, we would laugh and fall, wake up with bruises on our asses.”

She sees his mouth open and before he can make a quip, she slaps his chest in warning, later she’ll tell herself she didn’t notice her hand stays on his chest, but deep down she knows she couldn’t pull away from his warmth voluntarily if she tried. He doesn’t mention it though, so she doesn’t either.

“Can you skate?” He quirks his eyebrow in response.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he teases. Olivia rolls her eyes, but laughs anyway, he can never make anything easy. “But I would like to see you skate, especially if there’s a chance to see you fall on your ass.” He pulls away before she can hit him again.

Instead of mocking her further he grabs her coat, holding it out to help her put it on, Olivia glares at him, but there is no heat behind it.

She grabs her bag and ice skates out from under her desk and slides her arms into the coat, ignoring the tingle in her spine when he gently tugs hair trapped underneath the coat loose.

* * *

“Mama!” Noah barrels into her legs the second she enters the living room, Lucy smiling warmly at her.

She crouches down to give him a hug and the feeling of his arms wrapping tightly around her will forever be the best feeling in the world.

“Hello, my sweet boy, have you been good for Lucy?”

“Yeah, we drew loads of pictures and we played spelling games, can we go ice skating now?” Olivia can hear the excitement in his voice.

“Of course, we can, baby, I’ve also got a surprise guest coming with us.”

Rafael walks into the living room; he must have been waiting for her to tell Noah before he showed his face, and she appreciates the gesture.

“Uncle Rafa!”

Olivia expects him to smile and pat the boy on his head, he’s come a long way, but she knows children still make him nervous, having not had much experience with them until Noah. But Rafael shocks her when he bends down and lifts Noah up into his arms, and he’s never looked more attractive than in this moment. She can see the wheels in his head spinning furiously but the grin he’s sporting doesn’t drop. Noah is talking his ear off and he listens, giving the boy all of his attention and she can’t help but just watch them together.

She feels Lucy walk up beside her, “Cute family you’ve got here, Olivia.” She turns to face a woman she has come to call her friend and smiles but can’t find the words to deny it.

Olivia does consider Rafael part of her family, but she can’t help but feel his position in that network isn’t where he belongs and looking at him now with Noah, is only cementing that feeling. That’s when he looks up and his eyes meet hers, and all Olivia can think of is how right he looks, here in her home with her son in his arms.

Thankfully Lucy just smiles at her and grabs her things to leave.

“Mama, is uncle Rafa coming ice skating with us?” Olivia comes back to herself and smiles at her son’s excitable expression and nods her head in response. He cheers and wraps his arms around Rafael’s neck hugging him tightly.

* * *

When looking into taking Noah ice skating Liv had picked a night least likely for the rink to be packed, and so when they arrive, the ice is relatively empty. Liv uses her own skates, while Rafael takes Noah to get them hire skates.

When she finds them again Rafael is tying Noah’s skates making sure they are nice and secure. Once again that ache in her heart makes itself known. Once Rafael is happy with Noah’s skates he stands and takes one of Noah’s hands, leaving the other for her. She tries not to think about how they might look, never mind how much she wishes this was real.

It takes her a minute to get used to the feeling of being back on the ice, but after a few turns around the ice, Olivia is feeling confident again. There is no way in hell she is falling on her ass in front of Rafael Barba, he would never let her forget it, but she also doesn’t want to do anything embarrassing in front of him.

Noah takes to it really well, a few stumbles every now and then but with his mum and uncle holding his hands he doesn’t fall. Noah begins to feel tired after a while, so they skate over to the side and are surprised to see Amanda and Jesse taking off their own skates.

“’Manda!” Noah stumbles over to hug her and then is chatting away to Jesse while Amanda walks over to the barrier.

“I didn’t know you were coming today,” Olivia says, her breath visible in the cold air.

“We were going to come at the weekend, but Billie has an appointment, so I figured it was better to take her now when it's quiet than on a busy Saturday,” she replies, a teasing smirk pulling at her lips.

“What about you, I didn’t expect to see you two here… together.”

Olivia rolls her eyes, she feels Rafael squeeze her elbow before heading over to the kids, giving them some privacy.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Amanda leans in over the barrier, trying to keep Rafael from hearing.

“No… no, nothing has happened, I feel like there’s something-”

“Oh, there’s something alright, I spotted you when you came out on to the ice but when I saw Barba, I figured you might like the privacy. You look like a happy little family,”

“He’s not made a move, I keep thinking he will and then he doesn’t, I’m starting to think this is all one-sided,” Olivia wants to shake herself, she’s too old to be pining over someone she isn’t even sure feels the same way about her as she feels about them.

Amanda snorts a laugh and gives her a look that says, ‘are you kidding me?’

“You know what, Jesse and I were gonna get a bite to eat, we will take Noah with us and you and Barba can have some time together outside your offices and a bar, just let me know in advance if I’m keeping him for the night will you.”

Before Olivia can respond Amanda has already asked Noah if he wants to get burgers with her and Jesse. Rafael looks up at her, and she can’t read his expression, but he’s smiling at her and that’s all that matters.

“Please mama, can I go?” Olivia pretends to think it over for Noah’s sake before nodding.

Amanda helps him take off his skates and as they leave Rafael walks up to her, leaning closely into her space, “Should I be worried?”

Olivia turns to face him and quietly gasps at how close their faces are before locking down her expression into a teasing smile, “Worried you’re going to fall down without Noah to help you balance?”

The look on his face is pure challenge, and before she knows it, he is taking her hand and pulling her back on to the ice, and she is struggling to keep up with him. He’s gliding across the ice, pulling her behind him, before suddenly turning and taking her other hand in his as he skates backwards. They’re lucky the rink is so empty that they don’t hit anyone. He holds her gaze as they skate around, and she should be scared they’re going to crash into someone, but they don’t. And then he’s twisting again and coming to a stop so suddenly that Olivia crashes into his chest and it’s only his clear experience at this that they don’t fall, but now they’re pressed chest to chest, in the middle of the ice.

He’s warm even through their winter coats, his hands have moved to her hips, to steady her against him and Olivia looks into his eyes and there’s love in them, love for her and she realises that she doesn’t need to wait for him to make the first move. Olivia Benson is more than capable of knowing what she wants and for once she is going to take it.

She kisses him and there’s no delay, he responds immediately. Kissing her back with a passion she usually only sees when he’s in court fighting his heart out for a victim. And she doesn’t want this to end, so she wraps her arms around his shoulders, playing with the soft hairs at the base of his neck.

He pulls away too quickly and he must see her worry because he kisses her again soft and chaste and utterly sweet.

“Want to get out of here?” He asks his rough voice causing a fire to burn low in her stomach.

She kisses him again. “Take me home, Rafa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I appreciate everyone who reads my work even if you dont leave kudos or comments I appreciate you taking the time. Have a wonderful Christmas however you celebrate (or don't celebrate)!


End file.
